poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Happy Days
Pooh's Adventures of Happy Days is another Winnie the Pooh crossover TV series made by Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler. The first episode appeared on YouTube sometime in summer 2012. A new remake version of the TV series made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Set in the Midwestern city of Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the series revolves around Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, and their friends reuniting with teenager Richie Cunningham (Ron Howard) and his family: his father, Howard (Tom Bosley), who owns a hardware store; traditional homemaker mother Marion (Marion Ross); younger sister Joanie (Erin Moran); and high school dropout, biker and suave ladies' man Arthur "Fonzie"/"The Fonz" Fonzarelli (Henry Winkler), who would eventually become the Cunninghams' upstairs tenant. The earlier episodes revolve around Richie and his friends, Warren "Potsie" Weber (Anson Williams) and Ralph Malph (Donny Most), with Fonzarelli as a secondary character. As the series progressed, Fonzarelli proved to be a favorite with viewers and soon more story lines were written to reflect his growing popularity. Fonzie befriends Richie and the Cunningham family, and when Richie (Ron Howard) left the series for military service, Winkler's Fonzie became the central figure of the show. In later seasons, other characters were introduced including Fonzie's young cousin, Charles "Chachi" Arcola (Scott Baio), who became a love interest for Joanie Cunningham. Trivia *Mordecai, Rigby, the Kids Next Door, Number 362, the Tiny Toons, Godzilla, Godzooky, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan, Little Godzilla, Clifford and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his Friends, King Gunga, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Earl and his family, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Ttark, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Genie, Wishbone, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Baloo, Bagheera, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Oobi and his friends guest star in both versions of this TV series. *Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle) will guest star in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this TV series. *In this TV series, Richie, Joanie, and Chuck Cunningham are revealed to be cousins of Christopher Robin and Howard and Marion Cunningham are revealed to be an uncle and an aunt of Christopher Robin. Differences between Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler's original version and Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version *Former co-director Reese Ambler and his cousin Rydell originally guest starred in Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler's original version of this TV series, but they were eventually replaced by Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle) in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of TV series, due to the former co-director permanently retiring from the Pooh's Adventures League. *The original version of the first episode showed Pooh, Ash, SpongeBob, Simba, and their friends meeting Richie Cunningham, his family, and his friends for the first time. However, that part will be changed in the upcoming remake version of that episode since the pilot short Pooh's Adventures of Love and the Happy Days will explain how Pooh, Ash, SpongeBob, Simba, and the rest first met Richie Cunningham, his family, and his friend Potsie Weber and a flashback sequence of the season 5 episode Our Gang will explain how Pooh, Ash, SpongeBob, Simba, and their friends first met Ralph Malph (whom Richie and Potsie appear to already know) and Arthur Fonzarelli (who started out as a bully, but then became friends with Richie at the end). *The original version of the first episode marked the first time Pooh and the gang would meet Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy. However, the remake version of the episode will instead mark the second time Pooh and the gang would meet Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy, due to them meeting each other in another project prior to the TV show. *The original version of the first episode also showed Reese Ambler and Fifi La Fume having a romantic relationship and Jetta and Little Godzilla also having a romantic relationship. However, those scenes will be omitted from the remake version of that episode, due to criticism. *Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version will be dedicated to the memory of Erin Moran, who played Joanie Cunningham on the real show and died of throat cancer on April 22, 2017. Category:TV series Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Reese Ambler Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:Shadow101815 Category:Censored TV series Category:TV series dedicated to Erin Moran